


Show me what you're working with

by dragon_temeraire



Series: special underwear required [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Has a Big Dick, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, mentioned bottom Stiles, there's no real plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Stiles finds out that Derek is a ‘big guy’ in more ways than one.





	Show me what you're working with

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Show me what you're working with [Traduccion]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919253) by [yuki_yuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki)



> Inspired by this anon ask on tumblr after a discussion on Tyler Hoechlin’s underwear: it’s because he’s…well-endowed ;)// oh, well... that explain why Stiles called him "big guy".

It’s a completely innocent thing—Derek’s standing off to the side during the pack meeting, being his usual broody self, when he stretches his arms up above his head and arches his back, the hem of his shirt lifting up—so the loud, sudden _eep!_ Stiles makes when he sees the brand name on Derek’s underwear catches _everyone’s_ attention.

Including Derek’s, who drops his arms and tenses a little, clearly anticipating some kind of danger.

Stiles clears his throat awkwardly. “Sorry about that. Um, please continue,” he says, trying to maintain a neutral expression while internally he’s screaming _Derek has a big dick! Derek needs special underwear because he has such a big dick!_

Because when he was still figuring out his sexuality, Stiles may have hung out on some weird message boards and also jerked off to some really amazing underwear ads, so. He _knows_ that brand is only for people who need _extra support_ in that area.

Thinking about it—being unable to _stop_ thinking about it—is getting very uncomfortable in a room full of werewolves, all of whom are smelling his increasing arousal.

And really, _that’s_ not too unusual. Stiles has an active, easily distracted mind, and he sometimes drifts into fantasies without realizing it until it’s too late. But the fact that his eyes keep sliding over to Derek, dipping down and imagining exactly what those underwear are containing, is making it so much worse this time. And he can’t help licking his lips and squirming in his seat, because Derek is _right there_ , and that’s honestly a little too shameless even for him.

It’s only a few more minutes before he can’t take it anymore, and just bolts out the door without a word. Scott will tell him what he missed later, anyway.

But right now, he _desperately_ needs to jerk off.

 

*

 

Stiles mostly tries to avoid Derek after that, because he’s been riding his biggest dildo every night since that fateful pack meeting, and thinking of Derek every single time.

He knows if they ended up in the same vicinity, Derek would be only too aware of how badly Stiles wants him. But it’s not just sexually—Stiles has been working for years to keep his crush on Derek at a low simmer, knowing that if he let himself fully and totally fall for Derek that would be _it_ for him—but finding out that Derek is probably _hung_ is making it far more difficult to keep a lid on things.

It’s also making the rest of his life really awkward.

Two days ago, he’d walked into the grocery store, seen Derek selecting produce, and had abruptly turned and walked right back out. And just yesterday, he’d been about to turn into his usual gas station when he’d spotted Derek’s Camaro, and had quickly swerved away.

But the worst part wasn’t that he had to do his grocery shopping at odd hours, or that he’d had to drive to the gas station outside of town to fuel up. The worst part was the small, hurt expression on Derek’s face every time Stiles obviously and blatantly avoided him.

It was _awful_.

And Stiles couldn’t take it for much longer.

 

*

 

So he’s been really grateful for his crappy little college apartment, because it gives him somewhere to hide while this whole situation blows over. Of course, the situation was created purely _by him,_ so he’s not really sure how long that’s going to take.

Probably long enough for the pack to stage an intervention, and he’s not looking forward to _that_ either. He’s put off dealing with his feelings for Derek for so long (usually with excuses, like “I’m giving him time to heal from everything life’s thrown at him” and “I’m too busy with college to date anyone anyway”) that he doesn’t really know what to do with them now. Especially because they seem pretty…permanent.

But his next semester starts in two weeks, so surely he can just hold on until—

There’s a loud knock at the door, and he’s startled out of his thoughts. He figures it’s Scott, coming to try to talk some sense into him, so he gets a surprise when it’s a surly-looking Derek instead.

He’s extra bad at his basic human politeness skills today, and just shoves past Stiles into the apartment with a low growl. “So what’s the problem?” he snaps as Stiles lets the door swing shut. “Why the hell have you been avoiding me?”

Stiles knows Derek well enough by now that he can hear the unsaid, _what did I do wrong?_ and it _hurts_.

“Uh,” he says, trying to think of a tactful way to say _I can’t stop fantasizing about your dick_. And then tries to control his racing heart and the automatic arousal he seems to feel around Derek these days. It doesn’t work. And fuck it, there _is_ no tactful way to explain, there’s only the honest way. “I can’t stop thinking about your dick,” he blurts into the heavy silence.

When Derek just stares at him, eyes wide, Stiles can’t help but elaborate. “I figured out that you’re, um, _well endowed_ , and I just couldn’t stop thinking about it. To the point where I was afraid I would make you uncomfortable, since I’m aroused around you like _all the time_ , so I figured it was best if I just, you know—” his hand makes a jerking off motion without his permission, “—stayed here instead.”

“How did you know that I’m, um, big?” Derek asks, a hint of blush on his cheeks, and Stiles is going to _die_.

“I saw your underwear. Everyone knows that brand is for people who need _extra support_ ,” Stiles says, covering his face with his hands, trying to hide his embarrassment. “And also you wear _really_ tight pants.”

There’s another long silence that makes Stiles tempted to bail from his own apartment, and then Derek says, “So, that’s all you want? A chance to ride my dick, get it out of your system?”

Stiles chokes, quickly dropping his hands so he can see Derek’s face. He doesn’t look happy. “Look, I definitely do want to get all up on that, my body is _ready_ , okay? But I’ve had a crush on you for ages, and I just never had the nerve to do anything about it. And then at that pack meeting, I—”

“Made a fool of yourself?” Derek cuts in, smiling a little.

“Yeah, not exactly an uncommon occurrence, I know,” Stiles says, smiling back. “And I’m just trying to say that it wasn’t just because of lust—I was into you before, wanted to take you on dates and hold your hand and all that stuff.” _And then take you home and fuck you into the mattress_ , he keeps to himself.

Derek’s eyebrows go up like he knows what Stiles is thinking anyway. “Those dates still on the table?”

“Of course,” Stiles says eagerly, because this is going better than he could have ever dreamed.

“Then let’s go on one,” Derek says, looking a little sly. “And maybe afterward you’ll get lucky.”

“Hey,” Stiles says, grabbing Derek’s hand and tugging him closer. “I’m _already_ lucky.”

Derek pointedly rolls his eyes before pulling him into a kiss, and Stiles just laughs.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
